De la responsabilidad al amor
by Devastador321
Summary: Ninguno de ellos estaba de acuerdo con la desicion tomada por sus padres, pero con el tiempo ambos se enamoraron


**_Hola este es mi segundo Oneshot de LA #Kiriasuweek correspondiente al dia 5 espero les guste_**

* * *

Alfheim era una tierra dividida en 9 reinos, magia y criaturas misteriosas abundaban y 9 razas convivían en relativa paz, el reino Springgan contaba con 2 herederos al trono Kazuto y Iori Kirigaya, dos chicos de 17 y 18 años que, a pesar de ser de la realeza, peleaban por su pueblo y eran excelentes guerreros.

Un dia Kazuto fue llamado al despacho de su padre, lo cual fue algo extraño para el que su padre lo llamara, normalmente él hablaba con él a la hora de la cena

-Buenos días padre – Respondio el chico pelinegro de ojo gris, con su clásico atuendo negro y detalles blancos característico de los Springgan.

-Kazuto te eh llamado para algo importante – Su padre ya mostraba algunas canas en el pelo, era muy similar a él solo que tenía los ojos cafés oscuro

-¿Sobre qué padre?

-Veras… nuestras relaciones con el reino Undine y Cait Sith son fuertes por lo que he decidido que tú te casaras con la heredera del reino Undine Asuna Yuuki y tu hermano con la heredera del reino Caith Sith Asada Shino – Kazuto palideció

-¿Mi matrimonio? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Hable con el rey del territorio Undine y el está de acuerdo en que se casen ustedes dos

-Pero… con todo respeto padre no me casare con alguien a quien ni siquiera eh visto y menos si no estoy enamorado de esa persona

-Es tu deber como heredero, ahora puedes retirarte iremos a la ciudad de Arun mañana para que tú y tu hermano convivan con sus herederas y se casaran pasado mañana, las bodas serán igual en Arun,

Kazuto salio enojado del despacho de su padre y encontró a su hermano Iori en el camino

-¿Ya te dijeron verdad? – Iori siempre traía una gabardina que cubría su rostro con una capucha en punta, su hermano lo observo y no contesto – Tranquilo Kazuto, que tal si a la larga te terminas enamorando de la chica

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, tú conoces desde antes a la heredera Caith Sith – Las palabras de Kazuto eran ciertas, Iori conoció a Asada Shino la heredera del reino Caith Sith en una feria. Shino era una chica de pelo azul, ojos azules como el mar y orejas y cola de gato característicos de los Caith Sith – y tanto tu como ella están enamorados entre sí, yo ni conozco a la heredera de los Undine

-Bueno… eso es cierto – Iori enrojeció, Kazuto sabía que su hermano podía ser frio y calculador y a la hora de pelear era letal pero la única debilidad de él y la única persona que podía ablandar su corazón era Shino – Esta bien para bajarte ese humor vamos a entrenar o que, ¿Tienes miedo de tener otra derrota?

Kazuto trato de atrapar a su hermano, pero este se escabullo entre los pasillos para llegar al lugar de entrenamiento. Lo que siempre quitaba el estrés de ambos era el entrenar, tantas clases de etiqueta y muchas otras cosas los dejaba con mucho estrés encima y esto para Kazuto no era la excepción.

Después de entrenar y tomar un buen baño ambos chicos se fueron a su dormitorio a preparar su equipaje para el viaje en sus alforjas mágicas.

Mientras tanto en el reino Undine la heredera del trono Asuna Yuuki una chica de 18 años de pelo azul turquesa, ojos azules y poseedora de una belleza unica lloraba desconsolada, no podía creer que su padre estuviera de acuerdo con esa boda y sin su consentimiento

 ** _Flashback_**

 _La familia Yuuki estaba sentada en el comedor, normalmente se hablaban de temas sin importancia, pero esta cena era muy diferente, todos estaban callados_

 _-Asuna… - Rompió el silencio su padre_

 _-¿Qué sucede padre? – pregunto la chica con curiosidad_

 _-Tu madre y yo hemos decidido que mañana te casaras con Kazuto el heredero del reino Springgan – Asuna por poco y se ahoga con su propio bocado_

 _-¡¿Cómo?! – Asuna se paró de la mesa bruscamente -¡¿Cómo pueden decidir eso sin siquiera consultarme?!_

 _-Hija, es tu responsabilidad con tu pueblo, estas próxima a ser reina y nuestra alianza con los Springgan se verán beneficiadas con eso, partiremos mañana en la mañana a la ciudad de Arun y se casaran al día siguiente_

 _Asuna solo se paró y se fue a su habitación_

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

Al amanecer, Asuna despertó, sus ojos tenían señales de que lloro toda la noche de rabia e impotencia, sus padres le mandaron a decir que preparara sus cosas para partir.

El camino a la ciudad de Arun todo el tiempo fue silencioso, Asuna no decía nada al respecto del tema, solo se limitaba a ver a sus padres.

Al llegar, la familia Kirigaya ya había tenido su reunión con la familia Asada por lo que Iori no se encontraba presente, ambos chicos al verse a pesar de que no estaban de acuerdo con la decisión tomada por sus padres se sintieron nerviosos. Asuna veía al chico pelinegro y no podía negarlo era demasiado atractivo y Kazuto admiraba la belleza natural de la chica

-Bueno… Kazuto por que no llevas a Asuna a conocer a tu hermano y a tu cuñada, así podrán convivir mejor – Dijo la madre de Kazuto

-Sería muy buena idea – fue secundada por el padre de Asuna

-Buenos días Asuna, es un placer conocerte – Kazuto tomo la mano de Asuna y la beso lo cual provoco que se sonrojaran ambos

-Buenos días Kazuto, igual es un placer conocerte

Ambos jóvenes fueron a buscar a Iori y a su novia ahora prometida Shino, en el transcurso del viaje, el silencio fue todo lo que existía entre ambos aunque Kazuto tenía unas enormes ganas de hablarle a la chica cuando vio a dos figuras cerca de ellos

-Hola Kazuto – Iori saludo, Shino hiso un gesto con la mano sonriendo

-Hola Iori, Shino… les quiero presentar a la heredera del reino Undine Asuna Yuuki – Kazuto se volteo a Asuna – Asuna él es mi hermano Iori Kirigaya y su prometida heredera del reino Caith Sith Asada Shino

-Un placer conocerlos – Dijo Asuna algo neutral

-Bueno, Shino ¿te puedes quedar tantito con Asuna? Voy a hablar rápido con Kazuto no tardo – Iori le dio un beso en la frente a su prometida por lo que ella se sonrojo y sonrio.

Shino se quedó platicando con Asuna mientras los hermanos Kirigaya daban una vuelta por el mercado

-No es nada fea Kazuto – Iori le dio un codazo a su hermano

-Pero eso que tiene que ver – Kazuto estaba aún molesto por lo que paso el dia anterior

-Solo te puedo aconsejar que trates de conocerla más, ya que como se casaran al menos para conocerse un poco

Kazuto no respondió.

Al anochecer Kazuto dejo a Asuna en la posada donde se hospedaba

-Gracias por presentarme a tu hermano y a tu cuñada, son una pareja muy linda. Buenas noches – Asuna respondió sonriendo cortésmente

-Espera… quiero decirte algo – Asuna se detuvo para escuchar al pelinegro – Quisiera conocerte mejor

-¿Conocerme? No entiendo – respondió esta confundida

-Quiero que nos conozcamos el uno al otro – Asuna se sonrojo un poco

-Kazuto, no porque nos vayamos a casar tienes que forzarte, si sé que seremos esposos, pero eso no quiere decir que debemos de conocernos de más – Asuna respondió de manera fría y seca

-Lo sé, pero como compartiremos nuestras vidas a partir de mañana pienso que sería lo mejor…

-Nos casaremos por responsabilidad, no por amor – Kazuto quedo mudo ante esas palabras

-Bueno… lamento haberte incomodado, te prometo que no pasara de nuevo, buenas noches

Kazuto se fue y Asuna entro derramando algunas lágrimas las cuales bajaban por sus mejillas.

A la mañana siguiente, Asuna pulía los últimos detalles de su vestido, si bien estaba triste y se sentía impotente la responsabilidad con su pueblo era primero. Shino estaba con ella también preparando su vestido

-Oye Shino… tu ¿Cómo te enamoraste de Iori? – Pregunto Asuna rompiendo el silencio

-Es una larga historia, te la contare mientras terminamos con nuestros vestidos

(POV Shino)

 _Cuando era niña recuerdo que me llevaron a un festival en la tierra de los Springgan, como mis padres tenían asuntos que arreglar con los reyes Springgan me dejaron y a la feria._

 _Yo corria hacia la feria cuando choque con alguien_

 _-¡Auch! – Dije yo levantándome limpiándome la tierra_

 _-Lo siento, ¿estás bien? – Un niño más o menos de mi edad de ojo gris y pelo castaño me extendió la mano_

 _-Si estoy bien – dije tomando su mano para levantarme_

 _-Me llamo Iori ¿Tú también vienes al festival?_

 _-Soy Shino y si, mis papas me dejaron venir_

 _-Bueno entonces, te mostrare el carnaval, ¿Eres del reino Caith Sith no?_

 _-Si así es ¿Tu eres de aquí?_

 _-Si… - El chico tomo mi mano por lo que me sonroje – Vamos, la feria es muy divertida_

 _Todo el dia estuvimos jugando, corriendo y siempre tratábamos de atraparnos el uno al otro, cuando fueron por mí no pudo atraparme._

 _Pasaron los años y yo seguía recordándolo, pero ya no lo recordaba con cariño de amigos, tenía una sensación más fuerte pero aún no estaba segura de eso. Un dia volvi a ir a dicha feria buscándolo_

 _-Te atrape – dijo un chico igual a él solo que ya mas alto y un físico bien desarrollado_

 _-Iori – Lo abrase con fuerza, la verdad lo extrañaba_

 _Desde ese día Iori y yo salíamos más seguido, ya no jugábamos, normalmente íbamos a una banca y conversábamos, aunque nunca nos dijimos que somos los herederos de nuestros reinos por temor a separarnos por eso nos volvimos novios en secreto._

 _¿Por qué me enamore de el? Pues, él siempre me cuida y es tierno conmigo, siempre cuando estaba desanimada o algo iba y me consolaba, ya cuando nos enteramos de nuestro secreto entre ambos nos facilitó las cosas y nuestros padres aceptaron nuestra relación, el mismo día de la feria cuando nos conocimos el me propuso matrimonio_

 _(Fin POV Shino)_

-Vaya, quisiera que fuera igual mi caso – Dijo Asuna algo desganada

-Tranquila, no sabes si a la larga se terminan enamorando – Shino apoyaba a Asuna mientras abrían las puertas del templo.

Kazuto y Iori cuando vieron entrar a sus futuras esposas quedaron con la boca en el suelo, ambas vestían un vestido blanco que les sentaba demasiado bien. Ambos padres de las chicas las entregaron al novio en el altar y la ceremonia inicio, si bien fue algo aburrida fue rápido, Shino y Iori dijeron sus votos y aceptaron unirse en matrimonio sellando su unión con un beso. Asuna y Kazuto no dijeron votos

-Asuna… tenemos que hacerlo, todos nos miran – Susurro Kazuto

-Es mi primer beso… - Asuna igual susurro

-Estoy en la misma situación… no pienses en nada – Kazuto y Asuna unieron sus labios durante unos segundos aun que inexplicablemente para ellos no querían que terminara

La celebración se logró sin ningún inconveniente por lo que duro hasta el anochecer, Iori no dudo en aprovechar su noche de bodas en la habitación que tenía para festejar su luna de miel con su esposa.

Kazuto y Asuna entraron a su habitación la cual estaba ordenada de una manera para una pareja recién casada, Asuna se fue al baño y lloro en silencio durante varios minutos. Al salir Kazuto se impresiono al ver a su esposa vistiendo una bata blanca con encajes azules dejando poco a su imaginación

-A-Asuna… - Kazuto se ruborizo

-Se cuáles son mis deberes ahora como esposa Kazuto – Asuna comenzó a quitarse la bata pero Kazuto la detuvo

-No tienes que hacer esto… iré a dormir al otro cuarto – Kazuto se dio la vuelta

-Pero, ¿Acaso no lo deseas?

-Solo te puedo decir que cualquiera quisiera estar en mi lugar pero no quiero forzarte a nada, buenas noches

Desde ese día las cosas comenzaron a cambiar de una manera drástica, Asuna empezó a abrirse más con Kazuto y este de igual manera, Kazuto descubrió que su esposa practicaba esgrima y con forme pasaban los días también comenzaban a conocer las personalidades del otro. Kazuto empezó a enamorarse de su esposa, pero él creía que no sería correspondido por lo que no lo dijo, solo la cuidaba y protegía.

Un día ambos estaban entrenando con sus espadas, Kazuto regañaba a Asuna por no poderlo derribar

-Vamos Asuna, solo tienes que derribarme – Asuna no podía derribar a su esposo

-Eres injusto Kazuto, tú me superas en peso y fuerza

-Vamos tienes que derribarme – Asuna solo se relajó y comenzó a hacer ataques repetitivos y logro derribarlo

-Parece que gane – Asuna lo ayudo a levantarse y en el momento en que se levantaron Kazuto no lo soporto más y la beso, fue un beso torpe pero Asuna no lo recibió de mala manera

-Discúlpame… sé que tu no me amas, a pesar de que yo me termine enamorando de ti – Kazuto se disponía a irse pero su esposa lo detuvo

-Kazuto espera… Y-yo también me enamore de ti – Dijo Asuna tímida

-E-es enserio Asuna ¿Por qué?

-Tu desde la noche de bodas me demostraste que eres un buen hombre, me proteges y me respetas por eso me empecé a enamorar de ti

Kazuto se acercó a ella mientras Asuna tomo sus mejillas con sus manos y unieron sus labios en un beso lleno de sentimientos y amor. Esa misma noche toda barrera que existía entre ellos se rompió y así de una responsabilidad se llegó al amor

 **Fin**

* * *

 ** _Este es el oneshot del día 3 de #Kiriasuweek con el tema de matrimonio arreglado, espero les haya gustado, quiero aclarar que el primero que hice tome como inspiración un fic de YamiYugi4ever el cual fue muy bueno. Sin más que decir hasta luego_**


End file.
